


Starlight

by yvesoulie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Yvesoul - Freeform, short and sweet :D?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesoulie/pseuds/yvesoulie
Summary: – In which Sooyoung and Jinsoul go on a date under the stars
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Starlight

Sooyoung’s heart fluttered in her chest as she looked around her one last time. The balcony of her and her girlfriend’s apartment had been beautifully adorned with fairy lights, and Sooyoung had made a makeshift bed out of blankets and pillows to ensure the both of them would be warm and comfortable. Satisfied with her work, she went back inside their apartment. 

Her girlfriend was curled up in a corner of their living room’s sofa, quietly reading a book. She seemed completely absorbed in her own little world, her lips silently forming the words as she read. Dark, wavy hair framed her face, and her round, gold framed glasses were perched on top of her small nose. 

“Jinsoul?” 

Jinsoul looked up innocently from her book and into her girlfriend's eyes, raising her eyebrows and pouting her lips in a way that made Sooyoung’s heart melt. “Hm?” she hummed. Sooyoung's mind suddenly started racing. _What if she doesn't like my surprise? Oh my god it's so lame she's gonna hate it-_

As Jinsoul looked at Sooyoung, she noticed her cheeks were rosy and she kept playing with her hair – a habit Jinsoul knew signified Sooyoung was nervous. “You okay, angel?”

_What's the worst that could happen?_ Sooyoung quickly nodded. “I just… I have a surprise for you…” she said shyly, walking towards Jinsoul with a small smile on her lips. “Oh?” Jinsoul closed her book and gently placed it on the coffee table in front of her. “And what’s this surprise you’re talking about?” she asked, now smiling as well. 

Sooyoung, who was now standing in front of Jinsoul, extended her arm out to help Jinsoul stand up. “You’ll see… but you’ll have to follow me.” Jinsoul playfully narrowed her eyes as she took Sooyoung’s hand. Sooyoung gave Jinsoul a big, goofy smile – the kind Jinsoul loved, with her cute bunny teeth showing and her bright eyes turning into two little crescent moons – and helped her stand up. She didn’t let go of Jinsoul’s hand as she guided her through their tiny apartment. “Why are we going to the balco- Oh.” Jinsoul gasped. 

They were outside now, and Jinsoul, noticing Sooyoung's efforts, spun in her place to take it all in. “Sooyoung, I…” she trailed off. She couldn't figure out the right words to say. Sooyoung, who had been fidgeting with her fingers, started rambling. “I just… remembered you once told me you wanted to go stargazing… and I know it’s nothing fancy but lately you’ve been so stressed I just wanted to-“

“Sooyoung.” 

“If you don’t like it that’s totally okay we can go back inside and forget this ever happened I won’t be mad I promi-“

“Sooyoung, baby… look at me.” Jinsoul took Sooyoung’s hands into her own. Sooyoung's face was flushed and she looked up at her girlfriend through her long lashes. Jinsoul started speaking again, this time in a much softer and slower voice. “This? All of this?” she motioned her hand to their surroundings. “It’s perfect, angel. Don’t second guess yourself, okay? I love this, and…” she pulled Sooyoung close to her, so close that their noses were almost touching, “…and I love you.” she whispered, before giving Sooyoung a long, deep kiss. She felt her girlfriend smile into the kiss and pulled away, now smiling too. 

Jinsoul smiled even wider when she saw the pillows and blankets spread out before her. “Can we...go over there?” Sooyoung nodded and Jinsoul gracefully sat down, Sooyoung happily plopping down beside her. Sooyoung noticed Jinsoul wasn't wearing a sweater and wrapped a blanket around her girlfriend to keep her warm. It was a clear night, and when they looked up there were thousands and thousands of stars in the endless sky above them. 

"Hey Jinsoul?"

"Hm?"

She cupped Jinsoul's face in her hands and made her gaze meet her own. With a slight smirk on her lips she said, "There's countless stars out there but your smile is prettier and brighter than any of them."

Jinsoul playfully smacked Sooyoung's arm. "You're such a loser!" she exclaimed, giggling. The taller girl gave her a cute, lopsided smile. "Yeah... but I'm your loser so it's okay." Jinsoul nodded happily and gave her a side hug, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Both girls had huge grins on their faces as they went back to the conversation they'd been having a few moments prior. The enamoured girls felt giddy with delight, happy just being in each other's presence. They were in their own little bubble, and no one else but them mattered in that moment.

Sooyoung took one of Jinsoul’s hands in hers, tracing little circles with her thumb. Jinsoul moved closer to cuddle up to Sooyoung, who in turn kissed her cheek. Jinsoul quietly laughed at her girlfriend’s gesture and sighed happily. The girls talked and talked about everything; from random small talk about all the pretty constellations they could see (Sooyoung knew Jinsoul loved everything related to astronomy and had made sure do research beforehand to impress her), to sharing silly stories and old memories that made both of them laugh. 

As the hours passed, their conversation slowly faded away. The girls were sitting next to each other, sharing a blanket to stay warm... and they remained there, quietly enjoying each other’s company. They were both looking up at the sky – each one absorbed in their own thoughts. Jinsoul yawned and pulled the blanket up to her nose, resting her head on Sooyoung's shoulder.

“Sleepy?” Sooyoung asked, turning her head towards her girlfriend. Jinsoul nodded and closed her eyes, a slight smile painted on her lips. Sooyoung giggled at Jinsoul’s cute expression and gave her a side hug, before motioning her to lay her head on Sooyoung’s lap. Jinsoul complied and Sooyoung took another extra blanket from beside her to put over her girlfriend, to ensure she'd stay warm until the both of them went back inside.

And as Jinsoul fell asleep, Sooyoung’s arms wrapped around her, one last thought crossed her mind.

_I wouldn’t change this moment for the world._

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time ever writing something AND posting it online so I'm kind of really nervous tbh?? i have no idea how this works and i know it was quite short but i guess it's alright for my first post on here? i really don't know what i'm doing but if you've gotten this far all I want to say is thank you so much for reading,,, it really means a lot! any comments / suggestions / kudos??? would be greatly appreciated <3 once again thank you so much for reading!


End file.
